Skin-Taker
The Skin-Taker is a skeleton marionette, and an inhabitant of the Abysmal Kingdom, who was summoned to Candle Cove. He is known to roam around candle-lit caves and seashores. Appearance He is a skeleton with glass eyes, which are too big for his sockets. He wears a hat and cape made from his victim's skin. Most noticeably, he has a freakishly unreal jaw which can only slide side to side not the usual up and down movement for a jaw. He mentions that his jaw moves this way to grind skin.The reason he has no skin is because Poppy skinned him to avenge his victims. His cape becomes longer and more eleborate as the show progresses. His cape started out as a small short cape, eventually becoming long enough to be considered an Opera Cloak. It also becomes thicker, suggesting he has many layers, meaning he also has had many victims. Personality He is very calm, and somewhat sadistic. He does not seem to acknowledge skinning his victims as cruel, evil, etc. He actually seems to think he's doing them a favour. The Skin-Taker believes being dead is a different version of being alive, as he speaks of the dead as if they were still alive. As a matter of fact, he rarely has any sympathy for the living, but plenty for the dead. However, like most villains, he is abusive towards his henchman, curb-stomping Horace into the body of a dead rat, calling the Abysmal Things "miserable slaves" and scolding them, insulting the Rubber Fishes crew, and killing Milo simply because he hurt his ego. Episodes In his earliest appearances, he acts as a secondary antagonist, by tempting Percy to commit assault, battery, and even murders or suicide. In later appearances, he is mostly seen attacking characters to steal their skin. He is known to be present in six episodes, but he may have been in more of the ones that were unaired. His scenes are generally lengthy and considered frightening. His signature songs, Come, Come, Rip, and One Year Closer, contain some ambiguous and dark themes. The Skin-Taker is not defeated in every episode; he has managed to kill pirates from both tribulations and crafted (on-screen and off-screen depending on the episode) pieces of clothing from their skins. This character is, by far, the most controversial part of the show. Novel Series The Skin-Taker is the main character in the Candle Cove Novel Series, set before the events in Candle Cove. As revealed through flashbacks, the Skin-Taker was a thin, pale man named Thade Soben. Abilities *He commands the Abysmal Things, the Skeleton Crew, and Horace Horrible. *He is proficient in death magic, but rarely uses it. It is implied he used necromancy to summon skeletons. *As confirmed in A New Route, he can talk to the dead through their skins. He can also use skin that he removed from a living person to track them down if they are still alive. *He is immortal due to being from the Abysmal Kingdom, but he was previously sealed away, so it is possible to imprison him. *It is implied in A Drastic Team Up that he is very good at predicting future events, but not psychic, since while he knows someone is going to kill Milo, he does not know who for sure, although he knows it is possible he may kill Milo himself. Trivia *His birthday is on the same day as Janice's. *His look can be compared to that of Baron Samedi. *He enjoys throwing tea parties, but it is unknown who he has them with. *Some note that his movements are highly realistic, much like those of Poppy. *It is hinted during the show that he refers to a higher authority, speculated to be an Eldritch Abomination. *His wife is Mrs. Skin-Taker, but it turned out to only be a dream, so her actual existence is unconfirmed. *He often breaks the fourth wall, and talks directly to the audience. *Every pirate crew in Candle Cove, with the exception of the Rubber Fishes, avoid having a skull on their flag, as it is associated with the Skin-Taker. However, many pirates still wear skulls on their clothes. *A man anonymously claimed to own some records that indicated that there were pirates who went by the "Skin-Taker", but with no indication that any were like the antagonist in Candle Cove. It is also unknown if the records are real or fraud, since the man also claims that they just happened to disappear before historians could check for authenticity. *His cape gets longer and longer during the series. At one point, after Janice's actress changes, it gets almost twice as long, which is the most noticable time when this occurs. It is unknown if this was coincidence, or if the developers did it on purpose as a rather dark joke. Fanart Category:Characters